l'aveu
by grenouilette59
Summary: Parfois il est nécessaire de dire, ou de confier ce qu'on a sur le cœur pour ce sentir mieux.


Bonjour, on reste sur la lancer des fonds de tiroir, cette fois c'est un cadeau pour le noël de 2009.

Rien ne m'appartient .

Bonne lecture

* * *

L'aveu

Une semaine, c'était le temps qu'avait duré l'enquête. Tous les agents étaient fatigués, pour décompresser de ce travail acharné, ainsi que de toute la pression accumulé durant cette période. L'agent spécial Gibbs avait proposé à ses hommes d'aller boire un verre dans le bar qu'il fréquentait régulièrement avec son amant.

Gibbs et Tony arrivèrent main dans la main au lieu de rendez-vous. Après avoir cherché leurs collègues, qui les attendaient assit à une table au fond du bar, ils se dirigèrent vers eux. Mcgee avec son œil au beurre noir ce retrouvait entouré d'Abby à sa gauche et de Ziva à sa droite qui ne lui adresser pas un mot à côté d'elle se tenait Ducky exaspéré d'entendre les deux jeunes femmes ce crêper le chignon.

Il faut dire que Ziva avait été très intrigué par les résultats obtenu par Abby et elle avait donc relancé une recherche avec un nouvel échantillon mais comme l'Israélienne ne savait pas se servir du spectromètre de masse elle avait tout d'abord déréglé l'appareil et en le mettant en marche il avait émit des bruits étranges avant de s'arrêter subitement pour finir par ne plus démarrer du tout. Abby qui été arrivé sur ses entrefaites avait tenté de stopper la machine avant de devoir en demander un nouveau au directeur, était entré dans une colère noir, qui malgré l'intervention de ses amis n'était pas prête à pardonner à Ziva d'avoir cassé son « jouet ».

En ce qui concernait l'œil au beurre noir de Mcgee, il était dû uniquement à sa maladresse. Durant leur enquête il avait remarqué le comportement bizarre de Tony surtout quand l'agent du FBI qui était sensé les aider à trouver le meurtrier du marine, passait son temps à faire la cours à leur boss. Alors voulant jouer au plus malin avec Tony qui passait son temps à l'asticoter, il avait trouvé là une occasion de prendre sa revanche. Malheureusement pour lui l'agent Dinozzo n'était pas d'humeur à ce laissé taquiner par un collègue, craignant par-dessus tout de perdre son amant, surtout avec leur dispute de la veille et cette nouvelle enquête qui arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Tony n'avait gère eu le temps de demander à Gibbs de l'excuser pour son comportement stupide.

Excédé par les plaisanteries et les allusions du « bleue » Tony avait laissé exploser sa rage. Sans que Mcgee le voit venir il reçu le point de son ami dans la figure. Alors qu'il s'apprêter à continuer son bras fut arrêté avant d'atteindre à nouveau le visage de Mcgee. Heureusement pour lui Gibbs était intervenu et avait renvoyé l'italien chez lui pour se calmer.

Le lendemain en revenant au bureau la première chose que fit Tony fut de s'excuser au près de son amis sous le regard surpris de son amant. Un peu plus tard dans la journée les agents Dinozzo et Mcgee sortirent prendre un café ensemble, et Tony en profita pour expliquer son comportement à son collègue. Il lui parla donc de sa relation avec Gibbs et de leur dispute la veille sur le fait que son amant souhaitait que tout le monde soit au courant de leur liaison et lui n'était pas d'accord. En plus la fille du FBI faisait du rentre dedans, Tony lui avoua être jaloux et très peu supporté qu'un autre que lui pose les mains sur son homme. De son côté Mcgee le remercia de lui faire confiance et le travail repris avec une ambiance moins tendu.

Le soir venu, l'enquête étant terminé ils partirent tous boire un verre dans le bar ou Gibbs et Tony avaient l'habitude d'aller. Après avoir bu, plusieurs verres Tony se tourna vers son amant l'embrassa et lui demanda devant leur amis de lui accorder cette dance. Ce que Gibbs accepta sans hésitation heureux qui son homme veuille enfin montrer leur relations à leur collègues. C'est bien ivre que Tony fini la soirée, mais peu lui importait, il la finissait dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait et cela le rendait très heureux.

Fin


End file.
